


Build It, Enjoy It

by AnabielVriskaMars



Series: DaveJade Prompts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Freeform, non-sburb AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't care how skinny or white your ass is, I want that pillow."</p><p>"You're going to have to fight me to the death for it, Harley."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build It, Enjoy It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloopy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bloopy).



> So, user Bloopy sent me a headcanon that they wished to see in fic form, so here it goes! I hope they like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, i seem to have smutted this up.
> 
> oops.

Today you woke up with a ton of energy. You don't even know why, but its like you're just bursting with the  _need_ to start doing things! You wanna study your plants and play the bass and fix your robot and go running and clean the entire house and go to the supermarket. This day is going to be super productive for you and you can't wait to get started!

You throw in a large oversized shirt of some band Dave sent you from a concert he went to because you're going to work so much that you might break a sweat, so you'll shower after that so you can receive Dave who's flying in tonight.

Speaking of which, you're totally excited about that! That might even be part of the reason you're so hyped up this morning.

Okay, so, you and John are having Dave over because he's going to start his paperwork to enroll in the same uni you and John are starting this fall, so you three and Rose (she sent her paperwork a long time ago) are going to be going to the same college in town and its going to be  _in-freaking-credible_.

So you go outside and go to work on your plants!

Thoughright now they're just under observation, so there's not much to do besides reporting the day's progress...

No matter! You can play the bass!

No, wait, you busted a chord and haven't gotten around to fix it. Damn.

Okay, you can fix Jadebot, right?

You go to Jadebot and realize that there's really nothing to fix. She's perfectly okay, just as Grandpa left her before he died.

Alright Jade, then you can clean the house! 

Yes, that's it! Its productive!

You're going to have the house super clean for when Dave arrives tonight at 9!

Only 12 hours to go.

You run from your room to the living and notice the smell of polished wood. You arrive at the living room to find everything spotless. You pop your head to the kitchen. Its sparkling.

Holy shit, John did the cleaning. There's a note on the table.

_jade,_

_I got called to school for a special work session cause I missed school last week._

_b_ _luh this sucks._

_I left everything ready for Dave's arrival tonight_

_!'ll go to the supermarket before I head home_

_should be back late afternoon_

_don't mess up the house!_

_I'll see you tonight :B_

_Love you!_

_-J_

_Ps. LOOK IT ALMOST HAS THE SHAPE OF A HEART :D_

 

Okay wow.

John's being all responsible and you're really proud of him!

But really there's nothing left for you to do!

You leave the note on the table and walk to the living room. You plummet to the sofa.

_You're so bored._

Next to you there are two pillows and two blankets folded neatly on the couch. John probably set them out for Dave. You're just so glad you two decided to invest in having extra bedclothes and blankets and pillows. It was a very adult decision, you think.

Here you guys are, buying sheets, preparing for the uni, cleaning up the house... you guys are turning into fine adults.

But...

You eye the pillows from the corner of your gaze.

No. Harley,  _no_.

Be a grown up Jade Myrcella Harley.

See? You even invented yourself a middle name to show how serious you are about not  _daring_ to--

Who are you kidding?

You rush around the house and collect all the sheets and pillows you can find.

You can totally set everything back in order by the time gets here. Totally.

* * *

 

There's a jiggle in the door.

Wait what.

John isn't supposed to be here for hours! Who could it be?

Oh shit oh shit  _oh shit_

You hide in your fort and locate a really heavy ashtray on the coffee table you pushed away. If it gets bad, you can use that as a weapon.

You hear a resigned sigh. "What in the name of an ant-covered superior being is  _this?"_

Oh  _fuck_.

You pop your head out through a little visor space you've allowed your fort to overlook your domains. "Dave?"  Oh wow your voice sounds meek and pathetic. He drops his duffel bag on the floor and is just kind of  _staring_ at your fort and you and you really feel like a goofy girl and not at all like the adult you were praising yourself to be earlier. "I thought your flight got in later..."

"..."

"... John said you got in at 9..." you sound small and embarrassed. 

 _Way to go, Jade_.

"Egbert, you stupid fuck," you hear him whisper under his breath, and then louder to you: "nine  _A.M._ Jade."

"Ah."

"Yes."

"How did you get here?" You ask and its a really stupid question but hey, it can't be much worse.

"I hailed a cab and John sent me the address a few days ago."

"The door?"

"You guys should  _probably_ not keep a spare key in the most obvious possible spot under the welcome mat."

"So you essentially broke into my house..."

".. because your brother's IQ probably matches his age."  He says and ugh, he's just so cool about everything. You're getting more and more embarrassed now. Damn. 

"Anyways," he says, and you can see his eyebrow popping over his shades, "what are you even doing?"

You try to sound as unembarrassed as you can. "A pillow fort." And you swallow a mix of saliva and embarrassment.

Dave shakes his head. "Harley, you're a disgrace..." 

Oh.

You-

Oh.

That kind of cuts into you and you really don't want to admit how much that comment just sliced you up. Your mouth runs dry and you can't even speak, which is good, because he cuts into your thoughts.

"...You call  _this_ a fort?" And that jumpstarts your heart. "Come on, get out of there, I'm gonna show you how its  _really_ done."

* * *

 

You've been laughing so much that your cheeks hurt and your tummy is cramping and you're lightheaded from all the oxygen you're lacking. 

"Stop laughing." He commands, but its cool and suave and you know he doesn't mean it, "this is a delicate structure that can be upset by your boisterous movements." He's setting the last pillow a little under what his normal head level would be if he weren't crouching a little.

You don't know  _how_ he got so good at fort-building, and you're not going to ask. He's used the couch next to you and the wall and the coffee table and several blankets to kind of increase the area of movement you'd have inside.

"We're done." He says and he sounds really satisfied with himself. You're still smiling when he turns to you and you realize that its a very tight space you have found yourself into. Its so tight and he's so close that you can see just the edge of his eyes through the shades. The laughter kind of dies down then and his amusement kind of tones down and I'm sorry, is there a thunderstorm going on?

You kind of step back and sit on the floor, tapping the ground next to you so that he joins you. You can't see it, but you just  _know_ he's rolling his eyes.

So he pulls a pillow he'd left aside and sits down.

"Hold up!" You say, "you jerk, you didn't save  _me_ a pillow?"

"What? I needed them to fix  _your_ excuse of a fort."

You're trying to suppress your laugh, "but you saved one for you!"

He huffs, mockingly indignant. "Of course I did, or I'd dig the protruding bones of my skinny white ass on your floor."

"Well, what about  _my_ skinny ass? Won't  _I_ dig my protruding bones into the floor?"

"I'm sorry to break this to you, Harley, but you haven't got no skinny ass."

The comment makes warmth spread across your face. Your silence makes him uneasy. He licks his lips.

You're sitting next to him and right now all you wanna do is lay your head on his shoulder.

So you do.

Its kind of strange, but the small space and the way you're sitting down, and the way your head feels perfectly comfortable because he's the  _perfect_ height for you makes all of this feel so incredibly  _intimate_.

You feel a shift in his arm and realize that he's become tense. Ashamed, you sit up straight.

He seems to have read your mind.

"No, that's okay, you can stay there if you like."

But you hear it when he swallows saliva.

So you stay like that for a few minutes.

And then a few more.

You decide to cut the silence.

"Dave." You say. He starts but catches himself.

"Yeah?"

"I need that pillow." You feel the tension melt away from him.

"No way."

"Dave, I don't care how pale and skinny your ass is, my butt really hurts and I want that pillow."

"You're going to have to fight me to the death for it, Harley, down here at the for of pillow-manliness."

"Don't be a jerk! If we fight its gonna fall!" You start snaking your hand under his leg to reach for it, but he shifts so that his body's facing you and holds both your wrists.

"Face it, you can't get one over me, Harley, I am the king of fort-fighting. The FortKing of Fort Lauderdale bestowed his magnificent fortitude upon me so you cannot hope to beat me,"

"Now you're just talking smack!" You're laughing and somehow seem to find yourself within the real of anything that can  _ever_ be called a personal bubble.

Basically, you're really  _really_ close to him.

More like  _on top_ of him if you really wanna get specific, cause when he was wrestling you he kind of toppled over backwards and he was still gripping your wrists.

Once again your laughter is dead in your lips and the ambient is heavy but its a  _good_ heavy, like its charged with some sort of energy that's just  _good_. You swear you can almost feel sparks on the tips of your fingers, which are splayed out with your hands held up above shoulder-length --which is to say, behind you. Your chest and face are the closest things to him right now.

And you've realized that his amusement is gone too. There's something heavy in his face, but its not angry or scared or anything negative. Its just... he looks like there's a force that's pulling the strings of his body.

"Jade," he says quietly. The way he says your name makes the sparks in your fingers ignite and  _wow you'd never felt that before_.

"Yeah?" your mouth is just really,  _really_ dry right now and you can't help but glance at his lips, so instinctively you lick yours and you can  _feel him_ tense under you and its so  _strong_.

"I'm going to need you to get off of me," he speaks in complete sentences. He's trying to distance himself from you.

You don't want to move, though.

"Why?" you ask, trying to inject as much mockery as you can't, but your own voice sounds strained and desperate.

"Because its really,  _really_ difficult to have a beautiful girl scarcely dressed on top of me and think straight." He enunciates every word carefully, like he really needs to think about what he's saying.

But its all lost on you because

_beautiful_

"..so if you don't mind..."  _beautiful_

_beautiful_

God you're so dumb and this is so stupid. How can you melt just because he calls you something as arbitrary as

_beautiful_

But you do. You melt.

You melt cause its Dave, and he's ugh

He's  _Dave_ and its so special, just because he is--

\--and now it strikes you that he's here.

He's here, and all the voices that you had to quiet down when he was living (technically he still is but only until July) are all screaming into your ears and they're all screaming at you and they're saying  _beautiful beautiful beautiful_ but your brain is telling you to think straight but you don't want to so you stay there.

"--Jade?"

"No."

The midday sun filters through the blinds of the living room and you can see the shape of his eyes as it widens and there's that strong feeling behind his muscles again and you still can't place it.

"No?" he asks half-jokingly, but you hear that his tone is heavy, and his voice isn't liquid anymore and its more like clay and it stops and its rough and its imperfect and its amazing.

You lick your lips and try to imitate his usual tone, "why would you want to keep the beautiful"--you can barely say the word without clenching up-- "girl from on top of you?"

And he just sort of freezes, like he doesn't know the answer. He pauses and rewinds and plays again, like he's an actor in a play and he's trying to remember his lines and he's asking for the line again, and it all happens in just two seconds but you see it all.

"This is a pretty bold joke you've got going, Harley," he says, but it sounds like he's got tangled cables on his throat and the words are kind of tripping out of him.

"Do you  _really_ "--you emphasize and you don't recognize your own voice because these words are thick like syrup and they  _cannot_ be coming from you-- "want me to get off of you?"

This time he forgot all of his lines and he's dropped character and he's not a person on stage, he's just a really confused guy but confused in a specific way like he knows everything except one thing but its not like confused its more like curious but not really curious because its curiosity with an end because he looks like a dog eyeing the box with his prize but you must be imagining things--

You just now realize that he's let go of your wrists, and its only because you feel warmth on your left cheek and its because his hand

_its rough like he spends his time working or he's got callouses from playing the turntables or videogames all day long_

is resting gingerly and suddenly there's more light and you can really see more than the shape of his 

_red flaming shimmering glowing_

eyes. You can see everything behind his brain untangle and his entire face is no longer restrained but you can see everything under his skin and you can see that strength from before and the word sort of pops into your head like it slipped through your skin when he touched your face.

_Desire._

So really, you just blink and suddenly realize that you're leaning over, your chest against his and your lips in par with his and oh god they're so soft and you feel his breath tickle your nose and you can hear the shuddering breath come out and you feel his other hand raking your head backwards and your lips tingle like someone sparkled glitter all over them.

Until he opens his mouth.

Its not glitter, its not sparks --its lava. Its liquid fire and its coming in through your mouth and its the most wonderful thing you have ever felt and his fingers are tangling themselves in your hair and his thumbs are just softly caressing your cheeks and its like his fingers think you're porcelain but his mouth just wants to become one with yours and  _oh god yes_.

Your hands have finally awoken to the situation and are currently running up his chest over his shirt, like you're trying to convince yourself that he's really really here and its not your eyes lying to you, but he is and your hands are tracing every crease of his shirt and every one of his ribs and you--

\--you laugh.

Oh god you're such a fucking idiot

you just laughed into his lips and into his skin and oh god you just ruined the moment but you can't stop giggling.

His mouth is pressed into a thin line, but you can tell its not anger, and a quick twitch of the mouth tells you that its  _fear_

_He thinks you're laughing at him._

You'd laugh harder right now if you weren't so horrified at the thought of having hurt him.

So instead you look at his eyes and run your eyes over all of his face and smile at him and tell him from the bottom of your heart and the deepest part of you,

"You're  _really_ skinny."

And you think he sees the fondness you feel when you say this, because his fear melts and he raises one eyebrow.

"I told you my skinny white ass needed that pillow more than you."

And he just pushes himself upward and he gently nudges your head down so you're once more kissing him and its the most wonderful thing ever.

This is perfect, but still you still feel his hands guide you a bit backwards, and you resist because being actively kissing Dave is just too good not to do, but as he guides you upwards and backwards he's following you so your lips and his are never apart and you're on your folded knees and he's got his legs half bent and you're in between them, but his hands leave your hair and touch you gently on your sides until he gets a good grip so he directs you nonverbally to half-rise, and he guides you to sit on his legs, with yours on either side of him.

"See," he says between kisses. He's almost out of breath, "now you don't need a pillow."

His hands are still holding your waist and you really liking them there, so you place yours on his shoulders, but before you know it, they're wandering like they've a mind of their own and they're exploring his back and his chest and they dip to his stomach and you feel him gasp through the nose when you run your fingers over his belly and you like it so much that your hands drop to the hem of his jeans and them travel upwards under his shirt so that you can touch more of him.

His breathing is heavier and you feel him squirm under you and it makes you tingle all over.

"Jade," he breathes, and its less a tingle and more of a general unknotting of the jumble of nerves inside of you like they're christmas lights and they're all untangling at the same time and his body moves in a single wave that seems to be born from his waist and it grows upwards and presses you closer towards him and he kisses you harder and releases your lips and he's just staring into your eyes and you can see his so clearly through his shades now.

His pupils are wide like they're mouths and they're trying to eat you whole and you feel heat rush all over your body and turning liquid between your legs but its like fire and you're loving this far too much so you press your pelvis against his lower abdomen and he  _growls_ and its  _so hot_ you can't handle it.

Your hands slip from his shoulders into his back all the way down and you're kissing him, but you grab the hem of his shirt from behind and you just pull it over his head and you only break the kiss to remove the shirt but as soon as its out of the way he pulls you back in and he's kissing you more hungrily than before and the fire within you is everywhere but its heating more and more in your lower pelvis.

Suddenly there's this mess of fabric in your neck and you realize that he has pushed your shirt up as well, so you happily oblige by raising your arms and he throws it to the side and wraps you in his arms like you're a present and you some part of you tells you that you should feel embarrassed that you weren't wearing a bra in the first place and now you're just in your panties, but you don't even tell that part of you to go fuck itself because the rest of you is pretty busy getting somebody else to.

Your hands are undoing the button of his jeans and you just pull them down along with his boxers, but your physical position makes it impossible for you to do the job, so you just support yourself on your knees and give him space to wiggle out of them.

"Off," you command. You don't recognize the thickness and the honey and the sugar in your voice and its all mingled in one and its smooth but at the same time it isn't, and you don't care how to describe it. "Take them off."

He kisses you before lying down and lifting his hips upward to push the jeans and boxers down. "I'm loving this commander thing." He says, and when the clothes are off and he pulls you back into his lap and his boner is kind of pressed against the front of your panties, "its hot." 

"Yeah? well I'm loving this whole naked-Dave-under-me thing. Its hot." You joke and he wraps you with his arms again and this time you kiss him and you're the one running your tongue over his teeth and coaxing his tongue out and you have no idea where this confidence was born but you're drunk on it.

You are so drunk on it that you push yourself away from his chest, disentangling yourself. You feel cold bite at you and you know he feels the same way because he reaches to pull you back, but you just gently push him to lie down once again and begin kissing down his chest.

He gets where you're getting at and you can feel the thrill of excitement run down him under your lips.

So you get to his dick and its a weird looking thing, you admit. You've seen them in anatomy books, but it still throws you off a bit to see it.

Except you  _know_ its weird, but you don't _feel_ its weird.

You just really really  _really_ want to have a few things to do with it.

First on the list, you run your tongue across the tip.

Dave groans and just throws his hips upwards.

Next you just gently run your lips to it, and you let slow, warm breaths out and you can feel him twitch under your touch and you don't know how you knew to do this but you're doing it and you love it and it seems that he is too.

So you leave the games aside and gingerly and carefully put it in your mouth, doing your absolute best to avoid touching it with your teeth.

The sounds Dave makes as you're doing this builds you up more and more and more and you feel like a firework ready to explode.

Dave sits up and grabs your cheeks and pulls you towards him and makes your panties dissappear like he's Houdini, and he just accommodates you just over his dick and he looks at you from over his shades. He licks his lips.

"You can still back out," and you know he's praying you won't, but he wouldn't hold it against you if you did.

In response you lower yourself onto him.

The feeling is very strange at first. There's something alien inside of you and you can't help but feel it but all the wetness that's been building up makes it easier for you to adjust. It takes you a couple of minutes, but you're ready and you begin rocking your hips.

And you are a rocket and you're flying across the sky burning up but never really on the edge of exploding.

Until he puts his hand over your belly and he looks at you super intently and his thumb just goes  _down there_ and starts touching you in a way that sets off electricity  _everywhere_ in you.

You can no longer speak or make sounds with your voice. Everything that comes out of you are just pants with fragments of vocals that don't mean anything and you're feeling your throat dry up but you don't care because you're burning and electrocuting and almost almost almost--

\--and you explode.

You know you explode because the world is just light and there is no Jade and there is nothing around you anymore because you are floating in space and you're perfectly happy with it.

You regain your senses and once again feel the warm flush of Dave against you and the strange presence of a foreign body inside of yours, but no longer find it  _bothersome_ just  _unusual_.

You're exhausted and you stay there, quiet and still. 

He's smoothing your hair and its so comfortable that you could just fall asleep right there.

"Oh, god," he's breathing into your ear and you love it so much. "God, Jade."

You don't think he knows how to finish that sentence and you don't care. You rest your forehead against his and just look into his eyes and they're so kind and soft that you never imagined Dave like this but you love it.

You smile at him, and for the first time since you've known him, he smiles back as he puts a strand of hair behind your ear.

"I can't wait for college," he says. And your heart swells at this and there's a bubble that makes you light as air when he says this. He caresses your cheek again with his thumb and plants a kiss on your nose and another one on your lips.

Everything is silence for a few happy moments.

And then you hear the door unlock.

"Jade!" Its John's voice. Your blood runs cold. Dave's eyes are wide as plates. "I'm home early!"

And because you can't do anything else, you start laughing.

You'll figure something out.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts they'd like me to write, i'm open to them! i can try other shippings too, if anyone has got another one they'd like to see
> 
>  
> 
> i think i'm getting ever-so-slightly less shitty at smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> i think.


End file.
